El comienzo
by Pedrito
Summary: mmm si le da bronk como escribo pues no lean mi fic y es mi fic y yo decido como lo ago .
1. Chapter 1

Cuando keria entrar a los dai lee Long Feng no me keria aceptar xq le parecia muy devil aunque llegamos a un acuerdo yo le cumplia determinadas misiones y podia entrar…. Hacie fue como empeso todo…

La primera mision era asesinar a la lider de las guerreras kioshy bueno empese el camino hasta llegar.no usaba el uniforme sino una musculosa negro con unos pantalos largos llevava en mi espalda una espada para hacer el asesinato. Cuando llege long feng me avia enviado un espia para saber si podia cumplir la mision si fallaba me asesinaba a mi…

Yo observeba todo el dia a su lider hasta aprovechar el momento y asesinarla… cuando se dio la oportunidad atake pero una guerrera se crusa asi fallando mi golpe y asesinando a otra persona. Como supe mi error empeze a correr hacia el boske mientras m,e seguian las guerreras y el dai lee enviado x long feng… el dai lee aparecio y me dijo fallaste me intento golpear con tierra control pero me cubri con mi espada asi rompiendola.

Las guerreras kyoshi me atacaron pero el dai lee x alguna razon me protegio yo pense q le esta pasando x la cabeza… no preste atención y segui corriendo hasta chocar contra una tropa de soldados de la nacion del fuego….

Me kede mirandolos y me empesaron a rodiar a lo lejos vi q venian las guerreras kyoshi y el dai lee… los soldados atacaron al maestro tierra matandolo y…. cuando me podian atacar a mi frenaron el atake…

Se abrieron y estaba su lider el Comandante Sao…. Cuando Sao me esta x dar el golpe final un atake de fuego control derriba sus soldados... el se pone en alerta pero… no aparece el otro maestro fuego.

Las guerreras kyoshi estan alejadas… luego aparece una guerrera q derriba a el comandante de una patada… ella me dice vamonos… en el momento de desperacion yo le hice caso …

Yo pensaba kien era la maestra fuego…


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando la Maestra fuego me aleja del peligro me dice su nombre se llamaba Silver y no estaba a favor de Ozai luego de hablar un rato me dice bueno segui este sendero q te llevara de vuelta a Ba Sing Se… yo respondi bueno chao tarde unos dias al llegar.

Cuando llege al palacio tenia hambre entre desesperado y le dije a Long Feng x favor algo de comer y me dijo: no fallaste en la mision es hora de q sepas lo q le pasa a los q fallan.

Como yo era nuevo no sabia poco de tierra control con suerte movia una piedra… Long Feng y 2 Dai Lee. Me agarraron las manos con rocas entre los 2 dai lee mientras long feng me golpeaba la cara a piñas mientras me decia: yo me entero de todo se q mi espia murio x tu culpa!!!...

Después de mi castigo aprendi la leccion…

Tres Meses Después…

Ya sabia usar tierra control luego de entrenar duro era la segunda mision…

Ir y matar a un general de la nacion del fuego….

Llege rapido al estino xq iva usando tierra control para llegar rapido… vi el campamento empeze atacar empeze a matar soldados de la nacion del fuego como si fuera un entramiento hasta q aparecio el general q al final no era el era la general…

Era Silver…. Kede paralisado al ver pero no iva fallar otra mision empeze atacarla pero ella se defendia bastante bien logro evadirme una piedra entonces empeze a desesperarme cuando me kemo el brazo…. En ese istante la desperaricion y el dolor se unieron haciendo em enojar empeze a tacarla hasta qla tube al suelo le atrape todas sus extremidades con tierra control dejando la inmóvil forme una espeda de piedra control y antes de dar el golpe final…

Razone q sino fuera x ella no estaria vivo entonces… solte la espada y me fui.

Pero tambien pensaba q me pasaria si fallaba de nuevo…. Entonces me volvi para hacerle frente a Long Feng…

Llege al castillo cuando long feng veni con sus dai lee hacia mi… decidi enfrentarlo…

Le dije no me dejare castigar!!!... empeze a matar a sus dai lee aunq me costaba mientras el miraba desde un trono hecho x tierra control… cuando mate mis primeros dai lee senti lo q era la venganza aunq long feng no lo sufri yo me divertia…

Hasta q el se metio y me desmayo….

Cuando desperte estaba en una caja de metal… escuchaba la vos de long feng hablando con unos dai lee diciendo q ivan a traicionar al rey…

Etonces yo empeze a golpear todo aunq no tenia de tierra para usar mi tierra control…

Senti q se acercaban y me kede fijo en la ventana x donde podia ver era todo de metal era una prision para maestros tierras…

Long Feng me dijo: me intentas atacar de nuevo o me fallas otra mision y te mato…


	3. Chapter 3

Estaba encerrado no sabia q hacer entonces empecé a meditar y a reforzar mi capasisdad de pensar para no perder el control de la situaciones cuando estaba en el campo de batalla….

(psss esto es re aburrido xD ahora se viene lo bueno)

Después de estar 3 días hay sin comer me sacaron y me fui a mi ksa a comer….

Luego Sali a entrenar en las montañas…. Después de entrenar duro fui aun rio q habia cerca a refrescarme, aparecieron unos dai lee y me dijieron vamos al castillo long feng kiere verte.

Llegue al castillo y long feng me mando con 2 dai lee (en proceso como yo) a recibir un mensaje de el rey Bummy para el rey de Ba Sing Se… tardamos 3 dias en llegar cuando apenas sveiamos la ciudad kedamos sorprendidos xq éramos nuevos y ni sabíamos q la ciudad estaba conkistada x la nacion del fuego… nos acercamos y habia 2 soldados de la nacion del fuego q nos impedían el paso y le dijimos vinimos en nombre de long feng entonces nos atacaron e hirieron a uno de mis compañeros… no dudamos nada yo y el otro dai lee lo atakamos… fue una corta batalla pero el dai lee q fue herido no parecia estar bien… entramos ala ciudad y encontramos a un curandero era de omashu, dejamos al dai lee hay y con mi otro compañero seguimos la mision…

Vimos la puerta donde estaba el rey Bummy pero estaba demasiado custodiada para 2 dai lee en proceso, decidimos volver por el dai lee q estaba herido cuando llegamos habia soldados de la nación del fuego fuera de la ksa del curandero… entonces le dije lo habran matado… escapemos.

Nos escapamos pero nos alcanzaron con sus bestias, no retrocedimos le dimos pelea pero me hirieron a mi a mi compañero lo asesinaron con sus lanzas entonces forme una muralla lo bastante elevada y eskape… me aleje lo subisiente y caí extauso al suelo…

Cuando desperté estaba sentado enfrente de long feng y atrapado con rocas a un extraño trono con con una luz q giraba y long feng me decía no fallaras mas una mision y matar a los q se interpongan en tu camino…

Luego desperté y estaba tirado en el bosque y vi una aldea a lo lejos me hacerke y todos me miraron raro con ese traje de dai lee… se me hacerko un minero y me dijo: alejate de la aldea Shu ahora! O sufriras las consecuencias…

Yo no le preste atención y me fui en camino al castillo para hablar con long feng de lo q había pasado…

Cuando llegue long feng me dijo los mineros de la aldea Shu no kieren a nuestro rey, es tu mision ir y destruirla, yo acepte y marhe hacia la aldea.

Una vez hay el minero me dijo: te había dicho q te alejaras e intenta golpearme con su pico, pero lo evadí fácilmente y lo golpee con una roca y hay empeze a desruir todo y lo q se ponia en su camino…


End file.
